


talk to me

by wollfgang



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, lucifer is always getting beat up poor thing, transferring little prompt fills to ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang
Summary: “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he says with complete sincerity, “And I hung the stars in their places.”“Okay, that’s not what I meant,” she huffs a little laugh, “But thank you, Lucifer,” she says, dabbing carefully at where the skin has split along his scalp. “Tell me who did this.”





	talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> 64\. "Talk to me."

Lucifer shows up on Chloe’s doorstep without any real idea how he got there. There’s blood on the side of his face, sticky down his neck and he can’t remember why. Other than a fuzzy impression of Michael being pissed at him. But what else was new? Michael was always pissed at him.

The door opens before he can knock on it and he sways dangerously on his feet. “Chloe,” he croaks.

“Lucifer, oh my _god_. What on earth happened to you?” She pulls him inside and on her couch and immediately fetches a wet dishrag to press to his face. His vision goes fuzzy at the edges. “Woah, hey now. Stay with me. Talk to me, Lucifer.”

Talk, oh he can do that, he can talk _for days._ Maybe that’s why Michael was pissed at him? 

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he says with complete sincerity, “And I hung the stars in their places.”

“Okay, that’s not what I meant,” she huffs a little laugh, “But thank you, Lucifer,” she says, dabbing carefully at where the skin has split along his scalp. “Tell me who did this.”

“M’ brother,” he mumbles.

“Amenadiel?” Chloe asks eyes flashing dangerously.

He shakes his head, which makes spots dance across his sight. “Other brother,” Lucifer clarifies uselessly.

“I should take you to the hospital, you’ve probably got a concussion,” she mutters, worrying at her bottom lip.

“No hospital,” and he flails a little in distress. Pain lights up the side of his face and he winces.

“Okay, okay. No hospital.”

“Just - just give me a second, love,” he says, still out of it. “I’ll be fine.”

“Right,” Chloe says with disbelief. “At least have an ice pack.” 

She doesn’t give him much of an option, retrieving one from the fridge and placing it gently against his face. He jerks back instinctually before holding still and letting her rest it against his skin.

“Oh, that’s _lovely_.” He leans into it. 

He slips into a doze and Chloe resigns herself to calling Ella or Linda to ask about treating concussions. 


End file.
